


The Sacred Church of Holy Penance

by Armartia (Aretee)



Series: The Sacred Church of Holy Penance [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Internalized Misogyny, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Priest Kink, Religious Guilt, Sexual Slavery, Triggers, twisted scriptures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aretee/pseuds/Armartia
Summary: Father Damien leads his congregation at The Sacred Church of Holy Penance on the path to purity and eternal life. Through the teachings of his mentor, his own spiritual awakening, and scripture study and revelation he has developed a plan for purging sinners of their carnal desires and assigning penance so that sinners who seek salvation can find it.This is Damien's history as he helps his troubled parishioners use "Purge & Penance" to rid themselves of their lust. Men learn to control the lure of the Daughters of Eve while protecting them from temptation.Women learn and accept their duty to their husbands to control the carnal desire Eve brought into the world.
Series: The Sacred Church of Holy Penance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710394
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Father Damien is NOT Catholic.  
> I have created a fake religion by twisting the Christian Bible.  
> This is a story of manipulation.
> 
> This chapter is a glimpse into the roots of its doctrine

Damien had been a clergyman since the age of twenty one. He was sixteen when he was brought into the light by a special pastor who was good enough to show him the error of his ways. It had been an unusual conversion, but Damien had needed it to understand the depths that the devil would go to lead the children of God into the gates of hell. Pastor Rick urged Damien to pick up the cross and lead others into the fold as he had been led. Trouble was, the existing churches frowned upon the unconventional approach, so Damien started his own. 

He’d spent the last two decades building up his congregation which he called **the Sacred Church of Holy Penance.** It was quite a large congregation because people were drawn to his message of hope and forgiveness. Converts were attracted to the way the people in his parish were able to turn their lives around. Damien was particularly pleased that he was able to help large numbers of single mothers who struggled to make ends meet. His message seemed to give them the confidence to find their true way in God’s kingdom and that straightened the course of their earthly life.

Drawn to his success with the downtrodden were prominent men in the community who ran local, national, and even international businesses. They recognized that the improving conditions of single mothers and their children meant a more stable economy for their remote but prosperous New England town. He had accrued many wealthy benefactors who supplied for his needs and many of the needs of his flock. He in turn hosted bi-annual council meetings where he could provide the members with evidence that his philosophy of “ **purge and penance** ” was successful. Converts would demonstrate the process and testify to the board how their lives had been changed. Many volunteered to attend regularly in order to show how repentance is an ongoing process and not one single event.

The Sacred Church of Holy Penance was so successful that the Board authorized Father Damien to hire his lifelong friends Father Tim and Brother George, who had also been under the tutelage of Pastor Rick. Together the three men were successful in setting up programs that helped those who were the most downtrodden and broken-hearted. Their food banks and resale shops helped many poor, single mothers and young adults with meager incomes. Many came for the outreach programs, but stayed because they were converted by the message of redemption and hope they received.

The Sacred Church of Holy Penance was strict with its adherence to the Bible and the laws of morality taught in its pages. Father Damien was also liberal enough to include women to the scriptures just as his mentor had. He believed that most of the problems that existed in the world were due to the fact that people had forgotten, or had never been taught, about their role in the family and the Kingdom. He still remembered the sermon Pastor Rick gave the day after he was reborn after he discovered the truth:

_ “Though the Bible may be directed towards “men” in its phrasing, God loves all his children and expects them to obey. Women even more so, since they are the holy vessels for our children and the future. Ladies, you need to take the teachings of our Lord and abide by them whole-heartedly and with perfection. And that includes obeying your husbands and fathers. Adam was placed as the head of the family because of Eve’s surrender to Satan’s temptation to partake of the fruit of the knowledge of good and evil.  _

_ That fruit is a metaphor, my friends. The fruit is a metaphor for the knowledge of lustful, carnal, base, perverted, and lascivious desires. The devil was able to arouse Eve; to bed her; to enslave her to the addiction of carnal desire that only a passionate climax can sate. They were already in paradise and knew the good, so that fruit was the evil carnality of sexual desire and lust. Then Eve seduced her innocent husband to hide her mistake. Because, my good friends, we all know that sexual relations produces children. She had to bed Adam in case she was with child. She had to seduce him to cover her tracks instead of purifying herself. How did she do this? She seduced him with her body, her coy glances, her scent, her words, her whole being. Yes, Eve was able to do this because Adam loved her.  _

_ And what did Adam do? He took the blame. Why? Because he was addicted to her musk of carnality. And if Eve was punished, she “would be cast out and Adam would be left alone in the Garden.” Those are her words that she used to deceive Adam into taking the blame for her. We know it’s true because they’re written for us by the hands of Holy Prophets to warn us. _

_ God is good and He is omnipotent. God recognizes that women are weaker not only physically, but morally. But he loves them. How could he not? He created them only to have Lucifer tempt and deceive them. So he placed men in a position to guide them and protect them from temptation. Men hold the priesthood power because, in many cases, only the power of God can fight the temptations women both face and pose. And through that power, those ordained can lead them from temptation to eternal life. _

_ I have been called on this path to help you navigate this treacherous world with its carnal delights. I speak to men and women alike; the tempted and the temptors. I have heeded that call and call unto you. Come follow me and I will lead you to him that grants salvation. I know the path of purification because I have walked it myself and continue to walk it daily.  _

_ A few of you have sought and found it and liberated your souls and that pleases the most high God. Some of you need continuous purification. That is alright with him, too. As long as we are consistent and diligent in our efforts to purify ourselves, his loving hand will be extended. I am his hand in this land and I thank you for letting me serve you.” _

Damien knew immediately that Pastor Rick was quoting Holy Law as recorded in Holy Scripture because the spirit testified of its truth. Just his description of Eve seducing Adam aroused him so he knew Father Adam didn’t stand a chance. Father Damien was a firm believer that “no unclean thing shall enter the kingdom of heaven.” But he was also a firm believer that God was loving, kind, and forgiving. He had created a path of atonement and repentance for all those who fall short of perfection.

And all people fall short of perfection.

Father Damien took his conversion experience, Pastor Rick’s words, and combined it with his own thoughtful and prayerful study of the scriptures. He adapted the ideas of Pastor Rick as he received his own revelation from on high. And that was how “Purge & Penance” was conceived.


	2. Damien & Casey (Damien's Conversion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien and Casey are caught having sex in public. Pastor Rick invites them to purge, accept penance, and be saved.

Father Damien remembered the day Pastor Rick caught him in the park behind his church having sex with his girlfriend on a picnic table. He was only sixteen, and Casey a year younger. Pastor Rick was concerned for their eternal souls.

“Damien, stop!” she slapped on his arm to get his attention. Her thin white legs were spread wide for him, revealing her hairless pussy that he loved to lick and fuck. With her short skirt bunched at her waist, he’d pushed up her shirt to lick her tits which were little more than the rock hard nipples he’d sucked and nibbled until they were swollen. He’d been concentrating on watching his dick slide into her tight, wet hole and didn’t notice she’d stopped whimpering in the pleasure he was giving her.

“Fuck, Casey, you can’t just stop a boy like that. I’ll get blue balls and die!”

“You won’t die,” she rolled her eyes. “Someone is watching us,” she whispered and nodded in the direction behind him.

“What?” he swiveled around, pulling out of her and stuffing his dick back in his pants. He knew he’d be in deep shit with his mother if he got caught fornicating again. Her words, not his.

“Are you some kind of pervert or something?” Damien called out. He was a bit worried when the man approached them. Casey stood quickly and covered herself tugging at her short, knit skirt and willing it to be longer.

“No, young man, I am a servant of the Lord,” the man said. They both recognized Pastor Rick immediately because both their parents were faithful members of his congregation. He wore a simple polo with khaki pants. He was unassuming with his brown eyes and brown hair, peppered with silver above his ears.

“Jesus Christ, my mom shoves enough of that shit down my throat, I don’t need you to do it,” Damien said, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Casey just looked at the ground and made circles in the dirt with the toe of her battered ked. The man eyed Casey in her thin halter top. It did little to hide her nipples that were still peaked from her sinful arousal. Pastor Rick and gave her a sad look and then looked at Damien.

“Well, even if you don’t believe in him, God loves you. Your mother loves you, too, son. But, that isn’t the issue here. You two could be arrested for lewd conduct and the government isn’t as forgiving as the Lord. And the fact that it is happening behind my sacred temple of purity to the most high has me a bit concerned. What if one of my flock saw that and thought I condoned that? Now I don’t bother with what other people think of me, but it could tempt them down a bad road. I have a responsibility to my flock whether you believe in my God or not,” Pastor Rick said.

“So what? You’re going to call the cops?” Damien scoffed. He was hiding his fear behind bravado like most young men do. Pastor Rick thought about it for a moment while he rocked back and forth on the balls of his loafered feet.

“I’ll tell you what, Damien. I know you’re not really into the whole church thing, but come to my office and have a chat with me. Hear what I have to say. If you still feel the same way after our chat, you can walk away and I’ll never bother you about church again,” he proposed. Damien felt Casey slip her hand into his.

“Let’s try it,” she whispered. Her eyes showed her fear and skepticism, but just a little bit of hope. While Damien attended some of the evening meetings with his friends, he’d never gone on a Sunday for service. Casey had until her mother died two years ago.

“For what? On what condition?” Damien asked, skeptically. He didn’t trust many people. His father had left before he could remember and his mother’s boyfriends over the years had never treated him very well.

“Come to my office and answer a few questions. I won’t preach if you don’t want me to. You can trust me, Damien. I hope you recognize how much I’ve helped your mother.” Damien could recognize it, even if he found her constant Bible quoting irritating.

“And if I come, you promise you won’t tell her what you found us doing?” Damien asked for clarification. Pastor Rick’s eye’s sparkled.

“I promise if you come with me in my office, I will not tell your mother what happened here,” he said, and crossed his heart. “But she has asked me to speak with you, so I can tell her I tried.”

“I believe him,” Casey said meekly. "Let's just go with him."

“And sweet Casey, I haven’t seen much of you since your mom passed. Let’s go have a talk and figure some stuff out.” He gestured towards the building.

Damien was still leery, but if it got him off the hook for having sex in public, he was up for a talk. Even if Pastor Rick quoted scripture to him. Pastor Rick opened the office door and invited them to sit on the leather couch facing the desk. Casey leaned into Damian who wrapped a protective arm around her. Pastor Rick sat in the chair facing the couch only a few inches away.

“It was obvious what you were doing on the picnic table out back,” Pastor Rick began. “And I’m curious if it was the first time.” Damien scoffed. He knew this had to be some sort of joke.

“We don’t have to answer these kinds of questions,” Damien said, angrily. He stood up to leave. “Come on Casey.” She didn’t move, but looked up at him, conflicted. She used to love coming to church. But after her mom died her dad...well, he had issues.

“You’re right, Damien you don’t. But then I will be forced to call the police and show them the pictures from the CCTV cameras that record the park. But feel free to walk out.” He gestured to the door.

“Damien, please,” Casey said in a small voice. “My father can’t see those.” She turned a bright shade of pink and was scared. Damien melted and scooped her up on his lap to hold her close. She was shivering. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Damien cooed in her ear and forgetting to be indignant about the Pastor having pictures of their tryst. She just shook her head.

“That’s what I’m trying to determine, Damien. I’m not a pervy old man who wants the explicit details of your fuck fest on my picnic table.” Damien started at his use of profanity. But he held his tongue while Pastor Rick went on. “It’s not the first time I’ve found people copulating there and it won’t be the last. But experience has shown me that people who start to have sex so young, and in such a public place, do it because they are acting out. They want to be caught; to have someone ask them what is wrong. So, I’m here asking. I’ve helped quite a few people in difficult situations. All I want is to help you in any way I can and you find acceptable.”

Damien felt like a heel after that explanation. He’d heard about how good Pastor Rick was to the community, he’d even seen it in his own life with his mother. And Damien wasn't about being an asshole, he just wanted to protect Casey. He sighed and hugged Casey closer.

“I’m sorry Pastor Rick. I’ve been very rude. You have helped my mother quite a bit. When she started attending your services she quit dating all her disgusting boyfriends and was able to keep a steady job. We actually have plenty now instead of scrimping by for everything. And she did tell me she asked you to talk to me,” he admitted. “I guess that's why I was so defensive.”

“That’s perfectly understandable, Damien. Thank you for the apology. Now, I’ll ask again, was this the first time you two have had sex?” he asked. They both shook their heads in unison. “How long?” Damien still bristled at the questions. He didn't think they were any of his business.

“About a year,” Casey offered. Pastor Rick showed no negative reaction and that made Damien relax a little.

“Was she your first?” he asked Damien. He eyed Pastor Rick defiantly for a few beats and the shrugged.

“No,” he answered honestly. “There were a few before her.”

“Do you recall what first woke your libido?” he asked. Damien looked confused.

"I don't understand what you mean," Damien said.

“What first made you want to stick your dick in a woman, Damien?” he clarified with a small smirk.

“Oh,” he said and thought about it.

The shock from the bluntness of the question erased the trepidation he felt about answering it. As Damien thought, Pastor Rick watched as Casey shifted uncomfortably, pulling up the spaghetti strap of her halter. There was very little that escaped his keen eyes and she was uncomfortable about the questions for her might be. Pastor Rick knew it was the spirit of revelation that aided so much in reaching out to the lost sheep.

“I guess when I came out of my room and my mom’s boyfriend was watching porn. I was kinda frozen in place, staring at the woman giving incredible head, and I wondered what it would feel like. Well, I didn't know it was incredible head then, but I do now. Anyway, then the scene changed and he was fucking her from behind. They’d just gotten started so it didn’t match the sounds in the room. I took a step closer and my mom was naked, on her knees, blowing her boyfriend.”

He paused, lost in the memory in his head and Pastor Rick patiently waited. “Dude was seriously creepy. He was my grandpa’s age and he gave her lots of presents and cash. Anyway, dude finally noticed me standing there and grinned. He told me I could be up next if I wanted. I was twelve fucking years old. Anyway, I couldn’t get the sight out of my head. I knew a guy who had some dirty movies so I borrowed a couple and I spent the next year jacking off to women giving head and then getting fucked from behind.” 

“I see,” Pastor Rick said. His face was still impassive and Damien was still waiting for the bible thumping lecture. “Pornography can be an addictive lure. Women with artificially crafted bodies exaggerating the affects of unnatural acts, I can see why you felt the need to pleasure yourself. That was not your fault. Your mother should have known better. She has purged many sins, but now she must atone to you if she wants to be pure. I hope if she asks, you will allow her to do so."

Damien was taken aback. He'd balked at his mother's new found faith, but he'd never thought about what she might of gone through to change her life so drastically. And now that Pastor Rick mentioned it, maybe it was her fault that he was so fascinated by the images. He wondered what an atonement to him would entail.

"So Damien, with whom did you have for your first sexual encounter? You were thirteen?” Damien was pulled from his musings and noted that there was still no judgement in his voice, just clinical curiosity.

“Yes. I’d just made the eighth grade football team and the high school football team was hazing...shit, you’re not going to get anyone in trouble are you...you know if I tell you this?”

“No, Damien. This spot, on that sofa, is a place for purification. It’s a place to confess transgressions and sins and nothing ever leaves this room.” Damien shifted, interested.

“What’s the difference between a sin and a transgression?” Damian asked. Pastor Rick was pleased by his curiosity.

“A sin is when you knowingly break a holy law. A transgression is when you don’t know you’re breaking one,” Casey whispered. 

“Very good, girl. I’m glad you remember your doctrine,” Pastor Mike beamed and rubbed her leg reassuringly. Casey liked the affirmation and sat up a little straighter. “A sin requires repentance and penance, a transgression merely requires stopping the behavior after a purge.”

“So a transgression is not as serious as a sin,” Casey added.

"Very good, Casey." He shifted his gaze back to Damien. “Please continue now that you know confessions are private and confidential. Damien looked down at Casey who smiled up at him, but he didn’t miss the worry in her eyes. Damien knew what she was worried about. He pecked her nose to reassure her.

“Okay, so the high school guys were hazing the freshmen cheerleaders and lined us all up. Well, we thought we were all being hazed, because they made us stand out on the field naked, but they brought in those freshmen girls in their cheer leading outfits. None of them had panties on and the wind blew their skirts up and we all got hard as a rock. The older guys thought that was funny, but they told the cheerleaders to blow us. I guess one of the junior cheerleaders liked the way I grabbed a hold of the one who blew me and pumped into her mouth because after the first game she found me and made me do it to her. Then she rode me under the bleachers. She told her friends about it and every game that season one of the four of them would repeat it. I met Casey a little after her mom died and I’ve only been with her since.”

"How did you feel after those whores defiled you?" Pastor Rick asked.

"Well, they'd only give me the time of day after a game and under the bleachers. I guess I felt used," Damien said and shrugged. He'd never really thought about it that way before, because he was an eighth grader having sex with high school girls. But he had wondered why they didn't talk to him any other time. Now it was making him angry that they were such whores.

“Thank you for sharing that with me, Damien. I have a much better sense of you now. I like how protective you are of my little lamb, here,” he said and smiled at Casey. That seemed to make her feel even better.

“Now Casey, you were very young when became sexually active. Tell me, when did you first want a man’s cock in your pussy?” She flinched at his phrasing but she didn't have to think about it.

“Not until I met Damien,” she said, her eyes cast down.

“But you said that Damien wasn’t your first. Are you saying your virtue was taken from you by force?” he asked, sitting back in his chair, pensive.

“It wasn’t my choice if that's what you mean,” she said a little louder.

“Was it your father, sweet girl?” he asked with concern in his voice. He leaned forward and placed a loving hand on her knee.

“How did you…” she started, but didn’t finish. When she’d asked Damien to have sex with her, he’d refused at first, thinking she was too young like he had been. When she broke down crying because of his rejection, he pulled the story out of her and then fucked her into next week to make her forget about her father.

“Did it start after your mom passed?” he asked gently. She nodded.

“Well, no wonder. He misses your mother. You’re her proxy and that isn’t anything to be ashamed of,” he soothed. His hand moved back and forth on her bare toned thigh and that made her relax even more into Damien. 

“What?” Damien said. “That’s fucking sick!” 

“No, Damien, it’s natural. Will you allow me to explain the reasoning?” Pastor Rick knew a teaching moment when it presented itself. And this was the time now with his history fresh in his mind.

“Oh, I’m fucking hanging on every word,” Damien spat back. Damien wondered what twisted Bible verse this would come from. 

"You won't gain any knowledge with a negative attitude, Damien. Weren't we getting along?" Pastor Rick asked.

"Yes, but I just can't see..." he started.

"You said you'd let me explain. Are you going back on your word?" Damien considered. Casey patted his arm and her eyes pleaded with him.

"Fine. I never made a promise," Damien said, giving Pastor Rick a stern look. "But it was understood. Just, I met her and she was a mess. And to hear you say that..."

"She was a mess because she didn't fulfill her mortal purpose." Pastor Rick paused and Damien raised an eyebrow. "I’m sure you both know the beginning of the Bible with Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden,” Pastor Rick began. They both nodded. “It is little known, though I wrote my doctoral thesis on it, that Adam had a wife before Eve. Her name was Lilith. When she presented Adam with the fruit--which is a metaphor for sex--she’d not only been seduced, but impregnated by Lucifer. You see, she had spent many days in Lucifer’s bed, too lust drunk to go back to the worried husband that the Father had given her. Adam was so hurt by her pride and selfishness, he refused to partake of the fruit. To reward Adam for his obedience, the Father gave him Eve.” Damien and Casey were both wrapped up in Pastor Rick's story telling. He had a way of emphasizing certain words and using dramatic pauses for effect. His eye contact was intoxicating and he did strange gestures with his hands.

“Eve, too, was lured to Lucifer’s lair that was the tree of knowledge of good and evil. He plied her with wine, dulling her wits, but she did not accept his offer. She was more steadfast than Lilith. Lilith was extremely jealous of Eve and conspired with Lucifer. He introduced Eve to Lillith without revealing her identity and together they convinced Eve to allow Lilith to show Eve the secret joys of her female body. She taught Eve how to masturbate, performed cunnilingus until she climaxed and then, when Eve was delirious in her joy, Lilith told Eve that she was Adam’s first wife. Eve felt betrayed but didn’t understand the feeling because she did not know the difference between good and evil. And when Lucifer comforted her, she finally gave in and allowed him to take her.” 

“Immediately after her climax Eve felt guilty and ran back to Adam and confessed everything. Adam understood that Lilith's deception of Eve was meant to hurt him and Eve was so honest in her confession that he gave in and partook of her forbidden fruit. Knowing the Father would be displeased and cast them out Adam stepped up to explain the story, how he’d indulged so the sweet, deceived Eve would not be alone, the Father took pity on them both. But God’s law is eternal and his justice must be meted out. He had to fulfill his law, but it did it by adding lustful mercy."

"They would be cast out on a few conditions: 1. They would be allowed to continue partaking of the fruit _if_ they multiply and replenish the earth. 2. Eve would know sorrow in childbirth. She would endure great pain and agony giving birth as a result of her transgression, but she also was able to keep the ability of pleasure during intercourse if Adam saw fit. 3. Adam would rule the family on the condition that he be their protector. Because he ate the fruit to protect his wife, his blessing is that he will always orgasm during intercourse. 4. Since Eve was the one to introduce Adam to carnal desire, it was not her duty to purge it in any way he saw fit and as she filled him with it.” 

Damien always thought the Bible was a big, boring rule book. But the way Pastor Rick told it was fascinating to him. He wanted to know how it fit in with their stories, though he was beginning to see. The women in his life were the reason he was horny all the time.

“So, there are two kinds of women in the world. The kind that love to serve and please their husbands are called Daughters of Eve. Those who seek to tempt, seduce, and enslave a man to unbridled lust to her charms are called Daughters of Lilith. Both are whores driven by their carnal need, but one serves God and the other the Devil.”

“Which one am I?” Casey asked. 

“Whichever one you choose to be,” he replied. “Let me explain,” he said to her confused look.

“The whores that knowingly went to the football field, where Damien unknowingly was being hazed, _chose_ to tempt the boys. They went there without panties to expose their pussies with no other intention of enticing the boys to do lustful acts. They were already morally weakened without their knowledge.”

“I committed a transgression!” Damien called out, glad he remembered.

“Exactly!” Pastor Rick agreed. “And the whores that first tempted your body actually did your soul a favor.”

“How so?” Damien asked, completely transfixed.

“Lust needs to be extracted from the body, like venom. Ejaculation is the fastest and most effective method. The act of sucking each of your cocks was a way to extract the venom from you. The problem is, those girls then needed purification. And I’m sure they did not get it. In a way, the whores who took you under the bleachers were fulfilling the act, it's just that you are not an ordained minister to cleanse them."

“I don’t understand. How does cumming extract lust?” Damien asked.

“Well, how do you usually feel after you cum, Damien?”

“Exhausted,” he admitted. 

“Right, and are you still aroused right after?” he asked.

“No…” Damien pondered. “But she’s always raring to go and she can usually coax me back pretty quickly,” Damien bragged, poking Casey in the side.

“That would be her choosing to be a Daughter of Lilith,” Pastor Rick stated. "She entices you to lust again." His hand still on her thigh, she rubbed his thumb back and forth to sooth her hurt feelings. "Your natural body expels the lust upon climax. How many times has Casey climaxed and still wanted more?” Damien thought about that.

“I pulled three out of her last weekend before she told me she couldn’t take any more,” Damien answered proudly.

“Now don’t get prideful, Damien. If you know that number and use it to ensure a woman is empty of her lust, then fine. Besides,” Pastor Rick’s hand moved up Casey’s skirt to her slit to swipe some of her juices. “She’s already in a fit of passion.” After circling her clit until she whimpered he pulled his hand back to show the evidence. Damien looked at Pastor Rick's finger with interest.

“But it is not necessary for women to cum, remember. And that might be why they are more under the power of the adversary.” Damien nodded. He never expected that he’d ever agree with a preacher, but his words made sense and he decided that maybe he should start attending church with his mom.

“Now Casey, do you want to be a daughter of Eve or a daughter of Lilith?” he asked.

“I’d like to be a daughter of Eve,” she said.

“I can tell by the way you allowed my sanctified hands to inspect you. Good. But I have some questions to help you evaluate yourself and decide.”

“Okay. Can I purify when we’re finished?” she asked, eager now to partake of salvation. 

“Absolutely! See, that’s a step in the right direction. Now, here’s my questions to help you decide for yourself. First, aren’t you commanded to honor your father and your mother?” he asked kindly.

“Well, yes…” and she trailed off thinking about her answer. 

“Have you accepted the offer of love your father has been giving you?"

"I accept it," she answered, looking eager that she might be a Daughter of Eve.

"Did you serve him to your fullest capacity?” he pressed on.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“When your father is in need of purification, did you allow him to use your body without complaint?” he asked.

“I let him use it, but I usually cry or pretend I’m asleep,” she admitted.

"So, do you think you are honoring your father and the memory of your mother by crying or pretending to be asleep?"

"I guess not," she admitted.

"But you offer and give your pleasure to Damien?" he pressed.

"Yes," she said, looking at the floor.

"How often?"

"Almost every day and sometimes a couple times a day," she answered.

"So you're fornicating with Damien, to whom you have no Biblical responsibility, but tempt your father and cry through his purge? Are you a Daughter of Eve or a Daughter of Lilith?"

"Oh, Pastor Rick, I'm a Daughter of Lilith! I don't want to be. Can you teach me to be a Daughter of Eve?" Pastor Rick was glad she was able to see the error of her ways.

"Yes, sweet girl. The story of the Prodigal Son applies to daughters at well. I think we should practice your reactions to your father so you can better serve him tonight. Come here and sit on my lap.” She did not hesitate and Pastor Rick opened his arms so she could climb on his lap. He pressed her back to his front and rested her legs on the outside of his. After bunching her skirt to her waist, he'd spread her wide and gave Damien a clear view of his favorite pussy.

“Splendid,” he said. “Let’s get these off so I can help you understand what your father is trying to help you feel so he can purify properly.” He pulled both her shirt and skirt over her tight body and left her completely bare. His hands caressed and smoothed over her soft yet lithe body in order to ease her fears.

“Damien, I want you to watch how I instruct Casey to serve her father in his purge of lust so that you can understand a woman's role in a man's life,” he said.

“Okay,” Damien nodded. He was entranced by all that he was learning and regretted avoiding religious instruction before today. 

“Now Casey tell me about the first time your father came to you in need. Where were you?”

“I was asleep in bed,” she answered. She wasn’t having trouble talking about it anymore, but she flinched when his hands cupped her tiny mounds.

“Casey, you’re holding back. If this is how you react when your father touches you for purification you can not be a Daughter of Eve,” he whispered in her ear. "Remember, to purge his lust you need to react like the whore who inspired it." His hot breath soothed and she relaxed, letting her legs spread wider much to Damien’s delight.

“Are you ready to begin again?” he asked. She nodded and raised her arm up to clasp her hands behind Pastor Rick's neck. It gave him much better access to her tender and tempting body. He admired her slim, tight stomach, her protruding hip bones, her obvious flexibility with her thighs spread so wide. “Good. Tell me, what were you wearing?” he asked, a bit sternly.

“A tank top and panties,” she answered. He pinched her nipples and she yelped, but the she sighed her desire as he massaged her boobs.

“Had your father seen you in that state of dress before you went to bed?” he asked, keenly. One hand slid slowly down her stomach, tickling her flesh with his finger tips.

“Yes,” she admitted, she hummed and writhed a little.

“I hope that was a transgression and you were not intentionally trying to provoke your father’s lust.” He kissed her neck and continued to tickle the sensitive skin with his lips and tongue. 

“It wasn’t intentional,” she said, her hips shifting and inviting him to move lower with his hand.

“But he showed up in your bed, I assume naked, yes?" She nodded. "You now know you lured him there with your immodest attire, yes?” His fingers brushed the top of her pelvic bone on it's descending path back and forth between her prominent hip bones.

“Oh, I had no idea,” she whimpered, rolling her hips slowly. His fingers finally made contact with her clit and began to circle, gently. “Oh, Pastor Rick, that feels good.”

"Good girl. This is what your father needs you to feel in order to be purified from your temptation. How long was this after your mother’s death?” he asked. He moved his other arm so he could reach her pussy from underneath and he inserted a finger.

“It was the night of the funeral,” she said and her breath hitched. He inserted another finger and pumped them in and out while his other hand continued to circle her clit. “Oh, God. Oh, God!” she mewled.

“You’re beginning to see now, aren’t you? Calling out to God as you give in to your lust. Do you see how in the right setting--in a righteous setting--it is pure to be a whore?”

“Yes, yes, oh god, what else?” she chanted. Damien was transfixed with how her body writhed. It never did that with him. He wondered if it was because Pastor Rick was purifying her. Watching his fingers fuck her was just as arousing as watching his own dick sliding in and out.

“Did he bless you with an orgasm that night?” Pastor Rick asked. 

“I had one, but I tried to hide it. Oh, god!” Her words were ragged as she tried to answer his questions while he finger fucked a lesson into her. 

"How often does he return?" He added a third finger.

"Oh, God! Almost every night and when I'm in the shower sometimes," she panted.

"And does he always bless you?" 

“He always begs me to cum and I do just to get it over with.” Pastor Rick stopped. Casey cried out in disappointment.

“So obedience with out the joy of serving? Casey, that's almost as bad as rejecting his gift. It's downright ungrateful. So, now that you have confessed to both tempting and disobeying your father, let’s see how you should approach his need.” Still panting she looked very disappointed. “Are you feeling unfulfilled?” he asked.

“Yes,” he breathed out her tiny tits jiggling with each gasp.

“How do you think he felt with you withhold your pleasure after tempting him so thoroughly. And after he’d just lost the woman responsible to help him all the rest if his life.”

She leaned back into him and looked into his eyes. “I finally see. I’m so sorry,” she confessed. 

“That’s very good. But part of repentance is learning how to correct our mistakes. I'll teach you how to respond correctly. Would you like that? Will you embrace your lust to be a wanton whore in order to serve God in your father’s purification?”

“Yes, please!” she said excitedly. He urged to stand up so he could remove his clothing. He pulled Casey back on his lap, facing Damien. His cock nestled in her wet slit. 

“Look what you do to me, Casey." He grabbed the underside of penis and slid it back and forth in her wet folds. "You need to understand how dangerous it is for me to delve into the carnal, like Adam, in order to protect my sheep. You will help me purify. Now, show me what you are going to do next time your father comes to you in need,” he urged.

Casey looked at Damien and bit her lip, worried what he thought. “Don’t worry, baby. I see now. Pastor Rick is showing me things in a way I can understand. Thank you for bring me here today.” Encouraged by his words, she reached down and grabbed Pastor Rick’s dick and rubbed it against her pussy.

“Pretend I’m your father, Casey,” Pastor Rick urged. She continued to stroke him now that he was coated in her juices.

“Does Daddy need my pussy?” she cooed as she rolled her hips, enveloping his rod between her two meaty labia.

“Oh, god yes, baby,” he groaned out. Damien noted is was almost as if Casey’s father had possessed his body. “Sit on my cock. Feed my cock to your pussy.” At his words, Casey lifted up and lined him up with her hole and and down slowly. 

“Oh, daddy, you’re so big!” rolling her hips forward in a gesture that captivated both men in the room. She’d learned how to get a dick to touch each part of her pussy walls and bring her to the brink, but she’d never done it with her father that way. It was only with Damien. And she knew now, that was wrong. “I’m sorry daddy, for being a bad girl. I’ll make you feel better.” She rolled her hips a few more times and then began to bounce. Damien couldn’t take in anymore. He removed his own pants and started stroking his cock.

“That’s it my little black lamb, ride me. Fuck my cock!” he called out, his head thrown back in pleasure. His hands cupped her breasts so he could take on some of the work. He was so busy thrusting and moaning that he hadn’t noticed yet that Damien was so overcome with lust that he was in the midst of trying to purify himself. 

Watching Damien stroke himself to her riding Pastor Rick, combined with the sounds of slapping flesh and juicy penetration, it sent her over the edge. So far today her orgasms had been interrupted several times and she finally achieved a release. And it was the first time since she had first been claimed that she came with no guilt. She was meant to be a whore, as long as she repented and was purified. A Daughter of Eve.

“I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” she screamed, and her body jerked it’s delight and tears ran down her face from the power of it. When the final spasm left her body leaned forward panting and sweating. Pastor Rick ran his hand up her back and finally looked up and saw Damien roughly pumping his cock in his fist. Damien stopped when he saw what was happening, but he was in pain.

“Damien, you are in the midst of transgression. And I understand why,” Pastor Rick said. “Allow me to complete Casey’s instruction and I will help you purge and purify, if you accept God’s true path. Damien’s eyes followed Pastor Rick’s hands as he pulled Casey back against his chest. His turgid dick was still buried deep in her pussy and Casey unconsciously reached down to pay with Pastor Rick’s balls. “See, she is not yet spent. Tell me, would you like to be reborn when I am finished?” 

“Yes,” Damien whispered, eagerly. “What do I have to do?”

“I will explain after I try to sate her lust. Can you be patient?” Damien nodded. Pastor Rick stood and Casey whimpered in disappointment. 

“Casey, now that I know you are capable of showing your father the proper affection you need to have a punishment fuck. Do you understand?” She nodded, almost too eagerly and Pastor Rick frowned. “You lustful slut. I can see we will need many sessions to completely purge you,” he said as he backed her up to the wall. “Will you be at church tomorrow?” He asked, easily lifting her tiny fram and pinning her there. 

“Yes, sir,” she said. She was rewarded as he thrust into her, pounding her into the wall. 

“Will. You. Bring. Your. Fath. er. To. Mor. Row?” he asked. Each syllable was punctuated by a hard thrust. Damien could not stand the arousal he felt. His cock ached, but now that he knew jacking off is a sin he shouldn't do it. So he sat on his hands while he watched Pastor Rick punish fuck his girlfriend.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.” she chanted. He’d maneuvered her so her knees were splayed wide and hanging in the crooks of his elbows while the wall gave him the leverage he needed to punish her pussy. Her feet jolted with each thrust sending her keds up and down. He stopped by dropping her knees so her feet would hit the floor. He walked her to the arm of the plush leather couch and bent her over the arm.

“You’ve been a very bad whore. Seducing Damien after refusing your father!” His hand made contact with her ass and she yelped. It made her pussy tingle. “Look at him,” he commanded while he lined himself up again. “Look what you’ve done to him because of your disobedience.”

He slid in slowly and set a slow and steady pace. She moaned a different kind of pleasure after her brutal pounding.

“Can you see he’s in pain?” he asked. He bent forward so she could feel him all around her and he could speak lowly near her ear and feather kisses across her shoulders and up her neck. It also made it possible to pinch her nipples as he slowly drove in and out, in and out.

“I’m so sorry Damien,” she said. 

“Tell him again,” he urged. “Tell him why you’re sorry.” 

“I’m so sorry, Damien. I’m sorry I'm a Daughter of Lilith who seduced you.”

“Do you see how he tries to obey now that he knows?” he asked. “How he sits on his hand to keep himself from jacking off? Do you see what a good man he will be with some guidance?”

“Yeeeesss,” she moaned because Pastor Rick was now flicking and teasing her clit. She was so overwhelmed by him. Their sweat lubricated their skin as his chest slid along her back. Every time his testicles slapped against her clit drove her more to distraction. She lowered her head to try to take it all in.

“Look. At. Him!” he commanded with rough thrusts. Her head flew back up and she was sad to see that there was anger in Damien's eyes.

“He’s addicted to you now. How is going to stand not having you now that you’ve repented and agree to serve only your father? Huh?” he asked, nipping at her ear and sensually grinding his hips into the luscious globes of her ass. He licked and sucked at her neck as he let her ponder his questions. “I have empathy for him now that I can feel the lure of your tight cunt and body.”

“Damien, I’m so, so sorry,” she cried. He continued his long languid strokes, kissing and sucking at her skin, leaving love bites as evidence. He finally looked at Damien, who was still watching the pair of them with longing, but sitting on his hands.

“Do you ever think you can forgive her? For seducing you even though her duty is to another man?” he asked. It was a test Pastor Rick was giving him. Damien thought about it and searched his feelings while he continued to watch Pastor Rick slowly pump in and out of Casey. She's embraced her feelings, letting out sounds he had never elicited from her. But that was before she knew her purpose. He still loved her. I could imagine loving her even more if she embraced her call and destiny. And, he was sure that Pastor Rick could guide him through how to handle a chaste life, if need be. He and Casey fucked out of boredom most of the time. Now he realized he had so much to learn. He had a purpose that would leave him with less time.

“Yes,” he finally said. “I love her. I want to protect her. She was scared and didn’t understand and now she does.” He tore his eyes away from their grinding hips where they’d been glued, and looked at Pastor Rick. “Will you help me if I am tempted by her? Can you teach me more like you did today?” 

Pastor Rick stopped immediately stopped pumping and stood up straight. He ignored the whimper of disappointment Casey emitted because he was in the midst of a revelation. Casey panted, wonder how she should act for a few beats before Pastor Rick spoke.

“I’ve had a vision,” he declared to the both of them before turning his eyes to Damien. “You are a true son of Adam and I have been told to test you. If you pass the test you will be ordained to the order and set apart to help purge the world of the sins of Eve and help convert the Daughters of Lilith. I will instruct you if you can pass the test. Are you willing?”

“I want to, but what would I have to do?” he asked. Pastor Rick pulled out of Casey’s cunt and dropped a large glob of spit in her ass crack. He rubbed it in and began fingering her tight, unused asshole.

“It is a test of self-restraint. If you can be in Casey while she cums, and manage to keep your load, you pass. I will be exacting her penance at the same time. If you pass, you must receive penance for your past transgressions while I help you purge your lust,” he explained. He pushed his finger into Casey’s ass and she groaned with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

“And if I pass, I could help Casey with her purification?” he asked hopefully. He pulled his finger out, gathered more of her juices, and carefully inserted two fingers. Just like before, he set a slow and steady pace.

“Yes,” he agreed. “It is God’s mercy for being so open to his spirit. He is pleased with you, son.” No one had ever called him son before and made him feel like he actually was one. It made his heart swell.

“What if I fail?” he asked. Casey whimpered when Pastor Rick increased his speed and spread his fingers apart to stretch her. 

“God is forgiving. He always gives second chances,” she said and gasped.

“Such a penitent girl,” he crooned before he parted her ass cheeks and entered in one, slow drive. 

“Aaaaaaaaah!” Casey screamed out, and panted. Damien was pleased she took it so well.

"So you are a virgin here, good girl. Relax and embrace the pain of your penance. You will use this hole to serve the Lord's purposes." He looked back at Damien.

“She is right, God will give you a second chance, but in his own time. Let’s not tempt him. Pass the test and you won't need a second chance.” He was stroking in and out of her ass. Casey relaxed as the pain abated.

“What do I have to do?” he asked.

“Come here and fuck her pussy. Make her cum and pull out before you do,” Pastor Rick answered. Damien wanted to cum and relive the blue balls Casey had given him a couple of hours ago. But he wanted to see if I could pass the test so he could be ordained and purify Casey. 

Without missing a stroke, Pastor Rick backed himself and Casey up so Damien could lean against the arm of the couch. Damien helped Rick lift little Casey and sheath him in her snatch. She rested her legs down the arm of the couch and Pastor Rick started to move. With rolling thrusts that lifted Casey up and down Damien’s dick they were a concert of carnal pleasure all moaning out their glee. 

"Do you like having both your holes filled, you little whore of Babylon?" Pastor Rick growled in her ear. His mouth clamped down on her neck and sucked another love kiss there.

"OH, GOD! I can feel, so much, oh, GOD!" 

“Mark her, Damien, so she remembers her penance,” he instructed before leaving a dark mark under her ear. Damien, always fascinated by watching his dick move in and out tore his eyes away in an attempt not to cum. He was so ramped up and ready to blow, it took all his effort to hold back his orgasm. He found that concentrating on marking Casey to remind her of God’s law took his mind off his need. A little.

“Do you feel good, Casey?” Pastor Rick asked, beginning to thrust harder.

“Yes,” she whined. “So full. So full. Please let me cum.” Her high-pitched, clipped responses prompted Rick to thrust faster and harder.

“Damien, help her out. Play with her clit so she cums fast. Casey, if you love Damien, and want him to pass this test, you’ll do your part.” 

“I want, I want, I want, I want,” she panted as Damien rubbed at her clit with a furious pace. “Oh, God, I’m going to explode. Oh, God, oh God! Forgive me, please. Make me a Daughter of Eve!”

“That’s it, baby, take your penance,” he muttered. Rick took a step in, pulling Damien from the arm of the couch. With Casey smashed between them, he placed Damien’s hands on his own ass and Pastor Rick wrapped them all in hug. Pastor Rick pulled at Damien ass with every thrust with caused them all to groan. “Don’t you cum, Damien. You can do this.” 

“I’m cumming, I’m cumming, oh goooooooooooood!” Casey squealed. Her body shook and spasms, her legs jerking as they kept pumping. 

“Keep going until she’s spent,” Rick ordered Damien. Casey shook one more time and then went limp. Damien pulled out, desperately holding back his orgasm. “Lay her on the couch,” Pastor Rick directed. 

Damien did as he was directed and leaned in to kiss her forehead. That’s when he felt Pastor Rick’s spit between his own ass cheeks. Startled, he went to turn around and was stopped by a firm hand to his lower back.

“Place your hands on the back of the couch, son, and take your penance,” Pastor Rick said with his gravelly voice.

“But…” Damien started, but didn’t want to question the Lord’s servant. He did as he was told and looked down at Casey who was still panting and smiling up at him. She looked peaceful and sated.

“Ask your question, son,” Pastor Rick encouraged. He spat again and rubbed around Damien’s puckered hole.

“Isn’t sodomy wrong?” Damien finally managed. “I’m not questioning you, I just want to understand,” he added quickly. Damien felt a thick intrusion in his anus and held back the groan. It was such a strange sensation as it moved in and out. He didn’t know what to think.

“When it is done in lust, yes. When it is penance, it is required. You need penance for your years of fornication and I need to purge after dallying in all this lust. The Lord has provided a way to purify us both at the same time. Normally Casey would suck us off, but she has proven difficult to purify and we don’t want to sully that which we have just cleansed. You have passed your test. You are on the Lord’s path to ordination.” Damien considered his words as Pastor Mike inserted another finger and scissored them. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Pastor Mike said as Damien stifled another moan. “This does not mean you are gay, son. That fact that we are neither of that proclivity will be a sign when we both purge.”

“So, you’re saying that if we both cum, we’re clean?” Damien asked to clarify.

“Yes,” Pastor Rick said and removed his fingers. Damien felt hands spread his cheeks as he looked at Casey.

“You’re so good to me, Damien. Thank you for forgiving me. For purifying me. For loving me,” she said. “I really think the Lord brought us together for this purpose.” The wet tongue on his asshole sent a shiver up his spine and he allowed himself to feel the pleasure in order to expel it. Seeing how peaceful Casey looked after made him want that peace.

Pastor Rick dropped one more wad of spit before Damien felt the pressure of a thick cock between his ass cheeks. Rick moved it up and down Damien’s taint, picking up more lubrication and another ripple of pleasure and anticipation rolled through his whole body. 

“Ready?” Pastor Rick asked.

“I want to be clean,” Damien answered.

"Relax," he whispered. And Rick pushed in. There was a burning like Damien has never felt before, and he can't remember how long it lasted, but when Pastor Rick leaned over and wrapped his arms around him like he’d done to Casey, the desire returned. Grabbing Damien’s dick with one hand and cupping his balls in another, Rick pushed in the rest of the way. 

“Relax you brave boy,” Rick whispered in his ear before he kissed the back of his neck. It was so gentle and so tender. When I cum in you I will be purged and it will cleanse you. When you cum all over Casey, her purification will be complete. Then he began to move.

Slow and sensual, like it’d been with Casey, Damien reveled in the feel of Rick’s huge cock sliding in and out of him. Pastor Rick tugged at Damien’s dick in the same rhythm that Damien used on himself and he could only attribute that to inspiration. 

“This is going to be good,” Pastor Rick growled. “You are going to be a great addition to the ministry.” Damien’s breath was quick and it felt so good he couldn’t reply. 

“I’m close,” Damien muttered, “so close. Mm, Mm. Mm. Mm.” 

“That’s it. Let my cock gather the lust, do you feel it gathering?” Rick asked. “It’ll start in your nuts and explode through your whole body. 

“I feel it. Mm. Mm. Mm.” Damien couldn’t control the noises anymore.

“This purge is different for me. It’s more special. You feel so good.” Rick did something with his hips that took Damien’s breath away and his right foot lifted off the floor involuntarily. “Casey, slide down and catch Damien seed. Take him in your mouth. Casey scrambled down and knelt before them eager to take part in Damien’s rebirth. 

No sooner did she suck him in did Pastor Rick grabbed her hair. Thrusting with new intensity he fucked Damien’s ass while Damien fucked her mouth. With Rick’s hot breath on his neck, Casey’s mouth on his dick, when Rick moved his hands and pinched Damien’s nipples, he lost it. His nuts tensed, his asshole clinched, and legs lost their strength. He fell on his knees against the couch and Casey kept sucking up every drop of cum. Rick followed right after, bucking and grunting a loud “God is soooooooo goooooood!” With two more spasms he was done. 

Damien doesn’t remember how he ended up on the couch, his legs entwined with Pastor Rick's, and their deflating cocks grinding against each other but he does remember the sweet sensation of Rick’s lips on his as their tongues swirled in each other’s mouths. Pastor Rick’s hand ran appreciatively over Damien’s slick skin down to his ass. With one last peck to Damien’s lips, Rick finally pulled away and stood up.

Palming his limp dick he explained, “the lust has been purged and you are reborn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Requests?


	3. Clarissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarissa seeks council from Father Damien.  
> Damien purges her and helps her with her penance.

“Come in, Clarissa,” Father Damien said as she hunched in the doorway. The timid girl couldn’t look him in the eye. She glanced up through her mousy brown hair and tugged at her worn, gray sweatshirt that was two sizes too big. She’d probably gotten it out of the relief barrels since her mom was a single mother who worked hard to make ends meet. Tina, Clarissa’s mother, was a faithful member of his congregation who’d had a tragic life and was very earnest in her penance for her past sins. Father Damien smiled at the thought of how far she’d come.

“Don’t be shy, my child,” he waved her in with his kind eyes. “This is a safe place.” Clarissa shuffled in and had a seat on the edge of the chair in front of his desk. A man of forty-six, Father Damien had been around the block and thought he knew what was on Clarissa’s mind. Her slouched posture, avoiding eye contact, her ill-fitting clothes. The precious girl was ashamed of something.

“Tell me what's on your mind, please, precious child,” he begged. “God is forgiving and nothing can be so bad. You can be honest with me. For the Lord sayeth, ‘the truth shall set you free.’” he recited.

“Okay,” she started, and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her hoodie. “Promise you won’t think less of me?” she looked and made eye contact with him for the first time.

“You said in your sermon last week that about what God said about immorality and impurity…” she paused.

“Yes, from Galatians 5, very good. I’m very pleased you remember. Go on,” he urged.

“But then you quoted from Matthew 5 ‘But I say to you that everyone who looks at a woman with lustful intent has already committed adultery with her in his heart.’ You were very specific that that scripture included women, too. That women need to guard their impure thoughts and actions.” She wiped her eyes and her nose again with the back of her sleeve.

“Well it is a sign of a righteous and willing soul to hear both scripture and my words quoted back to me. I’m glad you were listening,” he said. It was just as he suspected. She was ashamed and her confession told him that she was having immoral thoughts. Well he knew how to handle that. “Come to the couch, Clarissa, you’re upset.” He stood and gestured towards the couch and he followed her.

“I’m sorry, Father Damien, but I must be the worst kind of sinner,” she said as she took a seat. Father Damien sat close to her and wrapped his arm around her soft shoulder to comfort the upset girl. 

“Then you need to repent and you’ve come to the right place, my child,” he assured her. “My job is to help you find your way to God,” She looked up at him and smiled. “That’s a good girl. You can tell me anything and together, with God, we’ll find a solution, okay?” He reached over and tipped her chin up and she relaxed into him a little bit. He believed every word he spoke, for he had helped many of his parishioners with the same issue. “Tell me these immoral thoughts you’ve been having.”

She sighed and leaned back against the back of the sofa. Her legs spread as she relaxed and the flutter of her skirt caught his eye.

“Well, it started at school,” she began. “After mom’s sessions with you, she threw out the TV and limited our internet access so evil would have limited access to our home. But I don’t think she factored in that I spend most of my time at school, Father,” she said with her innocent eyes wide. 

“I was in English class and we don’t get to choose where we sit, so I am at a table with girls who haven’t been saved yet, bless their souls.” She crossed herself before she continued. I usually don’t talk much, but I can’t help but hear them. They were talking about our writing assignment, which was describing a personal experience--I wrote about my baptism,” she interjected with a smile. “But Candy, she said she wished she could talk about her first time giving…” Clarissa hesitated and blushed looking down at the floor again.

“Clarissa, don’t go to your shy place again. You are doing so well. It is not a sin to repeat a story during confession and penance. You just say the words and it will leave your system like venom, I promise.” He patted her knee reassuringly. His big palm found a home just above her knee and curved down.

“Okay,” she took a deep breath, “she wanted to write about the first time that she gave her boyfriend a blow job and his came all over her tits.” She blushed again but kept going when his and rubbed soothingly up her leg. “Then she went on to explain how she loved the velvety feel of his cock in her mouth and how much she loved the sound of his moaning and grunting. Father Damien, I didn’t know what any of those things were so I googled ‘blow job cock coming on tits’ on my phone. And the images that came up frightened me. And then I made the mistake of clicking on the video and I couldn’t believe what I saw. I thought it had to be a mistake so I watched more. By the time I was done I was a panting mess. Why would people do something like that much less film it?” she asked, her eyes earnest.

“Well, tell me about what you saw in the video. Describe it for me and maybe we can work it out,” Father Damien offered. Clarissa’s hand reflexively went to her chest that was obscured by her large sweatshirt. “Do you still have it on your phone?” he asked. He have her thigh a squeeze of encouragement.

“I could probably look it up again,” she offered, pulling her phone out of her front pocket. He leaned in closer to get a better view of her phone and watched as she swiped the screen and thumbed in the google search. She scrolled through a few of the suggestions and finally clicked on a video. A video of a woman chocking on a huge cock filled the screen. The sounds of moaning filled the small office and the man in the shot pulled his dick out of her mouth. 

“That looks and sounds painful. And I didn’t understand it, so I watched another video,” her thumbs scrolled down the list again, “and found this.” A man’s cock was was sliding up and down between two pillowy breasts. On each upwards thrust, the woman took it in her mouth and licked and sucked on the purplish head. Below the main image, they could see the woman rapidly fingering her clit and it seemed that both participants climaxed together.

“I’m just so confused, Father Damien, but I can’t get these images out of my mind and it makes me feel funny. I’m antsy and anxious and short tempered with my mom. I know it’s immoral, but I don’t understand it,” she finished.

“Well, let’s start with the works you don’t know,” Father offered. She nodded, grateful that Father Damien wasn’t upset that she’d looked it up. “You can’t fix what you’re ignorant of, right?” He smiled at her and that encouraged her and squeezed her thigh again.

“Tits? What is that?” she asked. Father Damien chuckled good naturedly.

“I’m glad you don’t know. It’s a lewd word for your breasts,” he answered.

“Mine don’t look like that,” she mused, looking down at herself. 

“Well, let’s compare,” he offered. He swiveled sideways and she mirrored, though confusedly.

"It's okay, sweetheart, you need to understand. Remember, this is a safe place," he urged softly. 

"But mom said I should always be covered because I could cause evil thoughts in others," she explained her hesitation.

"She is absolutely correct, Clarissa. And your reluctance shows just how obedient you are. Such a good girl, and faithful. Most of your concerns are born from ignorance. Your sweet mother has done well to guard and protect your home from these evils. She has listened well to the council I have preached. But even she would agree that the only way to battle evil is to know it's there and recognize it. And here in my sactified office is the proper place to be instructed on how to recognize the evil, combat it, and be purged from it. Do you believe I am a man of God?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "That's why I came to you."

"Then why do you question my method?" he asked, looking a little hurt.

"You're right," she admitted. "It's just hard to adjust my thinking after all these years."

"Oh, sweet girl, that is understandable and the Lord is pleased with you. Now, shall we proceed?" 

He tugged at her hoodie and she raised her arms above her head and allowed him to pull it off. She crossed her arms over her modest white bra. “Clarissa, this is penance. There is no need to be embarrassed or ashamed. On the penance couch,” he patted the cushion they sat on, “there is no shame. Only healing. I need you to remove your bra so we can adequately compare.

Reluctantly, she unhooked the clasp and slid the straps down her shoulders. He smiled at her bravery. “That's a very good girl. Now, kneel down before me and let’s get a better look.” She did as she was told and he pulled her hips closer to him and eyed her small mounds topped with a bright pink nipple. They were perfectly developing breasts that didn't have enough weight to pull them down, so the stood proud.

“Well, Clarissa, you have beautiful breasts.” He looked down at the image on her phone and then back up at her. “I see the difference here,” looking back and forth again. “This woman must be older and more developed than you. She is simply bigger. Look,” he pointed, “when this man cups her ‘tit’--we’ll just say because we’re on the penance couch--look how much bubbles over in his hand. You on the other hand,” he put down the phone and slid his palms up the curves of her waist and allowed his fingertips to brush over her nipples before cupping them, “yours aren’t even a handful. And they’re very nice. Your husband will be very pleased with your body. And, they will fill with milk for your babies like any other set of large breasts,” he assured her. “Let’s see if it fits in my mouth like it should,” he offered. He looked into her eyes for permission and she nodded not quite understanding why she was breathing harder.

He moved his palms and rolled her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. “We need to wake them up so I can latch on like a baby would,” he smiled kindly. She nodded her understanding and watched as he leaned in. Father Damien wanted to make sure the nipple he chose was erect so he circled it with his tongue a few times and then sucked it into his mouth. He tried to imagine he was a suclkling child and pulled in closer by running his hands down her warm, soft back. He kneaded her ass like a child would knead a breast. As he suckled, he repeatedly flicked and laved that glorious little bud with the tip of his tongue until he pulled a small moan from her.

“And when you feed your babies, you need to switch sides so you don’t get too sore,” he instructed as he kissed his way through the shallow valley of her developing tits. He treated the second side the same as the first while his unconscious kneading of her ass caused her skirt to drop to the floor. Clarissa was so overwhelmed by his fluttering tongue, she didn’t even notice.

Before he’d had his fill of his penitent little parishioner he pulled back, because there was quite a bit more to explain.

“I find your breasts completely satisfactory for their intended purpose, which those people in the video were not using them for like I just did,” he added with a raised eyebrow. Clarissa was in a haze that she didn’t recognize as lust and arousal. But Father Damien did and he knew he needed to purge her of it. “Clarissa?” he asked and shook her a little. He gave her a squeeze with his hands that were still clutching her round ass cheeks.

“Feeding a baby feels like that?” she asked, breathy. She was feeling tingly in all her private squares.

“I can’t answer that question, Clarissa, as I have never done it,” he chuckled. That seemed to clear her haze a bit and she shook her head again. Something was happening to her body and it didn't make sense.

“So if that,” she pointed at her phone, “isn’t the purpose, why are they doing it?” she asked. She shivered in the drafty in old office. Father Damien refused to believe it was because he had managed to work her panties down her thighs.

“That is a multi-faceted answer,” he said, “come sit on my lap, you’re cold.” She complied with no complaint as he guided her to straddle his lap. When she was settled he allowed his hands to settle on her hips and his thumbs nestled so they framed the tuft of soft curls between her sweet thighs.

“Do you know what it means to cum? That was in your google search.” He cocked his head to the side while he waited for her answer.

“No,” she admitted. He loved how innocent she was. Her mother had done a good job keeping her innocent and naive from the ways of the world. Her thoughts maybe immoral but her body still pure. And the Sacred Church for Holy Penance was the only safe place to learn outside of marriage.

“Do you know what a ‘cock’ is?” he asked. He knew that she needed to know both of these words to explain completely. He gently moved his thumbs through the edges of her curls to encourage her.

“I think it’s a penis,” she said and a blush splotched across her chest.

“Very good, girl,” he praised. “And this,” he traced her blush across her chest and down the side of her breast over to her navel, “means that you know what it’s used for, yes?” He continued to caress her lower stomach in an effort to sooth her fears.

“Yes, it’s the part of a man that helps make a baby. But where does it go? Not here,” she cupped her own breasts, “or my mouth. Does it?”

“No, sweet child, it goes here.” He ran his finger through her folds and pressed it against her innocent hole. “And a ‘blow job’ is a misuse of a cock by putting it in another person’s mouth instead of the place where the seed will grow into a beautiful baby,” he added. He continued to massage her opening and enjoyed the flummoxed look on her face. “The fact that it isn’t easy for me to put my finger in is a sign that you have never put something there that God didn’t intend.”

Using his thumb to apply gentle pressure to her clit he added, “But, Clarissa, I am afraid that you are guilty of sin of commission and not just thoughts,” he said. She looked horror struck. “What is it?” she asked. “Please tell me so I can repent."

Dipping his finger into her drenched slit, he coated his finger with her juices. “Do you see this?” She nodded. He put his finger into his mouth and sucked it clean. “That is evidence of your lust over watching those videos. In order for you to understand how hard it is to resist the pull of arousal and lust, you must engage in it before you do your penance. I know you want to be good because you made it to your age despite the temptations at school to be immoral. As soon as you were tempted you came to me. And now I am going to instruct you. But to define another word on your list, I think it best to demonstrate so you can recognize it and understand it better. Are you ready?”

His index finger was already at her opening when she nodded. He gently pushed in, his thumb still stroking her clit and she moaned when he crooked his finger.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Father,” she cried. He started moving his finger in and out slowly.

“No, no sweet child. On the penance couch, you need to let the lust run it's course. For all intents and purposes, the more you release the whore Lucifer infused in our first mother, the more you're able to purge. The penance couch requires the whore in you. This is because in the bonds of marriage it is a wife's duty is to take a man's lust and seed. Since women are the root of lust, it's her duty to extract it whenever he requires. So, until you climax, or ‘cum’, I want you to do what the natural body wants--be the whore. Remember we’re on the penance couch and I want to purge this sin from you. So until you ‘cum’ or I stop, don’t hold back. Understand?” She nodded and he was delighted she was already following instructions by rocking her hips.

“That’s it, baby, nice and slow. I’m going to speed up a little.” He didn’t mention he was going to add another finger. Her little gasp after she got used to the intrusion delighted him so he increased his speed. His thumb increased it’s pressure and she began to make little sighs. She brought her fingers up to her nipples and began to pull at them and knead them. "Oh, whores love to pinch their tits. Mmmm," he growled.

“Oh, Father, Oh, Father, that feels so good,” she cooed softly. She tilted her head back and placed her hands on his shoulders to give her better leverage so she could bounce instead of rock. 

“That’s what good whores do, ride my fingers. The Devil has seduced you with his lust and now you need to ride my hand like the whore he’s created. You like it, don’t you? You little slut? Your lust has made you a little slut!” he hissed.

“Forgive me for being a whore, Father. Let me cum like a whore!!” she panted. 

“You’re gonna cum like a whore. I can feel your pussy twitching. You’re so close you little whore of Babylon. Fuck my fingers!” he urged and coaxed before he leaned in and sucked on her tit again. 

“Oh, god! OH GOD!” she cried. “I think I’m cumming. Oh, Father Damien you’re making me cum!” She exploded on his fingers, gasping for breath as the spasms that rocked through her body finally ceased. Father Damien placed soothing kisses on her breasts and up her neck.

“Very good, child. You’ve just experienced a very powerful orgasm. You came. Was that your first?"

"Yes." Something awoke inside Clarissa. She wanted to do that again.

"Do you feel better?” he asked. She nodded and he pulled a towel off the table on the side of the couch and wiped her clean paying extra special attention to her clit. “Do you feel cleansed of your lust?” She didn't know how to answer that. Ever since she'd watched the videos her body had felt strange. She understood now that she was aroused. And she did feel better, the tension was gone, but did her wanting it again mean she was cleansed? She didn't answer yet. He was being so sweet and gentle, wiping her dirty pussy clean that she had to suppress the urge to kiss him out of gratitude. She’d just been purged of her lust, after all. With his hands back on her hips he moved on. She figured she could ask later.

“It can be just as powerful for a man, but for him an orgasm is necessary to expel his seed. Do you understand, now, the great temptation to chase what you just felt?” he asked her. She nodded and her mouth was still hanging open as if he knew her thoughts.

“These,” he teased her nipple with his index finger, “and this,” he circled her clit again until he felt her shudder, “are the devil’s buttons. Do understand why so many women defy God in order to experience it.” He gave her clit a quick pinch so she would answer. She nodded again. 

“You now understand how a woman 'cum' and what it feels like. When you saw the white liquid erupted from the man’s ‘cock’, that was his 'cum.' We call that sperm or semen.” He was delighted to see her plump lips form an O of comprehension. “The reason the man rubs his ‘cock’ between a woman’s ‘tits’ or in her mouth for a ‘blowjob’ is because both men and women need some friction to ‘cum’.” 

“Why not just put it in her pussy? Why in her mouth or tits?” He watched her hand move and dip between her legs where his finger had just been. She didn’t linger long, but he felt the shiver roll through her body when her hand stopped on her clit and her fingers moved it back and forth. That’s when he was positive that, despite her innocence, she would need his constant and continual penance. It seemed his work was never done.

“Well, I think the main reason is, that if a man’s seed is not spilled in the womb, it can not create a child. Many lustful and lascivious people care only for their carnal pleasure and do not want to create a child as our God has intended.” She nodded her head at that. “Another reason is that some are just deviants and perverse. Their physical desire overrides what God intends. Those are the ones who need God the most.” he said kindly. “And that is why it is good that you came here today to talk with me about this, even when purging you of your depravity causes me to be aroused. But our penance will purge it. Are you ready for your penance?” 

“Yes, father, I want to be cleansed of my depravity!” she said. “What will I have to do?”

“I find that the best way to exact the evil is to confront it head on. In order to extract the evil things our eyes saw, we must engage in it and at the moment of climax, give it to God,” he explained.

Clarissa looked hesitant. “Won’t that make the thoughts into actions?” she asked.

“You are such a clever girl,” he lauded again. She liked that he thought she was clever. “Not on the penance couch. It has been sanctified as a place to purge depravity by engaging in it. Look how I have been blessed to help you.” He tugged on her hand and placed it on his rock hard erection. “Do you see what you’ve done to me? What you could do to other men if you are not instructed properly? I've been blessed with this erection because I **must** travel in the valley of lust with you in order to purge you. It is a trip I am willing to take if you help me find my way back out again. If I don’t find my way back out, I can’t help other people repent any more, and it’s God will that I help people repent. Do you want to keep me from God's will?”

“No, Father Damien! You’ve helped me so much. I will help you. I want to do God’s will. Just tell me what he has reveal to that I should do.” 

“Good girl. Get back on your knees in front of me. I’ll walk you through every step of the process,” he said. She nodded eagerly. “Now, run your hands up my thighs.” She did as instructed, but too quickly for his tastes. “Slowly,” he chided. She did it again and made a point to rub her nipples against the abrasive wool of his trousers. When she reached the top near his belt buck, he placed her hand around his rod over his pants. “See what you do to me? My cock is filled with your lust. Unbuckle my belt and pants so you can suck out its venom.” His voice was stern but Clarissa knew that it was the evil lust she had brought to his sacred place.

“Pull my cock out,” he said and she did. She felt the fluttering in her pussy again. “A whore would start like this,” he said and showed her how to rub and tug at his dick just the way he liked. "Do you still want to be a whore so you can purge?" She looked at him with those once innocent eyes turned lusty and nodded. She was so eager to learn. Since the moment she darkened his doorway looking ashamed of her evil, lustful thoughts he knew he could be the one who helped her.

“Lick it like a lollipop, now,” he said and the huskiness of his voice made her look up into his coal black eyes. "Sluts like to lick meat lollipops," he encouraged. She was worried about putting the part of his body he peed from into her mouth, but the hunger she saw on his face made her pussy twitch with need and a desire to engulf the whole thing. She actually watched enough of the videos trying to figure them out that she knew she could copy those whores. She felt empowered knowing she was going to help him purge.

She started at the base of his cock, flattening her tongue and making it wide before she ran it up the length to the tip. And before being told the next step, she swirled her tongue around the shiny head before she sucked the tip in. She remembered the sensual movements the whore in the videos made and she tried to copy them. She sucked hard and pulled away, causing a loud “pop” to echo through the room.

“Oh you cock whore! You like this, don’t you?” he growled, grabbing on to her ponytail. She groaned her assent around his cock and allowed his hand to guide her head. All her earlier trepidation about a penis being her mouth was burned away by the flame of the desire she felt to consume it. The desire to suck the venom of lust from his dick and rid him of her sin she'd caused him to have.

She had not been completely honest with Father Damien. She’d watched as many of the videos she could find without entering a credit card number. She remembered how much the man in the video enjoyed when the whore swallowed his whole cock. He even called her a good girl when she chocked. She had tears falling down her face, but maybe the woman was feeling the weight of her depravity and her tears were her purge. Clarissa decided to see how far down she could take Father Damien's cock. 

With one final glance up to Father Damien from underneath her lashes, she pulled against his control and swallowed as much as she could. She felt his grip on her hair loosen and she didn’t care that she couldn’t breath. She felt a gag roll up her body and pulled back abruptly and a massive amount of saliva fell from her mouth. Mortified, she tried to wipe it away with both of her hands, stroking up and down with a firm grip to catch it all.

“Oh, fuck! You suck a cock like a pro!” he exclaim a guttural pant. Deciding to give it another try, and opening her throat wider this time, she swallowed him to the hilt. She paused for a moment, anticipating a gag, and then swallowed. Father Damien yelped his pleasure. His hips bucked involuntarily so she swallowed again.

“Oh you sweet little cock-sucking cunt, you’re going to have to swallow every drop of my seed so it isn’t wasted,” he warned. “I don’t want to see a drop by the time you're done!” He moved one her hands to cup his balls. “Suck on those for a bit,” he commanded.

Father Damien was at a loss for words with the sweet girl’s technique. Never in all his years of administering penance had someone made him feel like this. Then she looked up at him with those wanton eyes before sucking both of his testicles in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around them and his head thumped back against his blessed sofa as he tried to comprehend how sinful her mouth was. 

“Fuck, baby, suck my cock! again,” he muttered. She didn’t hesitate, her head bobbing up and down un-coaxed by his grip. She had one hand massaging his balls and the other one stroking the part of his cock not in her mouth. Father Damien was getting close. He felt his balls tighten and pulled is head up to look and the bare, lascivious vixon perched between his thighs. She was so young and fresh and needed to be taught how to recognize all the perversions that she should avoid. It was his duty to prepare her. It was his blessing.

He needed to cum and soon, so wrapping her ponytail around his hand she guided her again in the rhythm he knew would get him there the quickest. Clarissa sensed he would guide her the rest of the way. Her pussy ached something awful and she remembered how Father Damien had made it feel better so she dropped her hand to that little button that felt so good and circled it quickly.

Father Damien noticed Clarissa was pleasuring herself when she was supposed to be sucking the evil from his soul. But his orgasm slammed into him before he could reprimand her. He bucked his hips, grunting on each thrust, “Take it! Take it! Take it! Take my cum!”

Clarissa remembered that she needed to consume every drop so she tried to swallow with each hot, thick stream he shot down her throat. She caught most of it, but when she pulled away she saw the places she missed. Gently and lovingly--to show her gratitude for being so patient with her--she licked and kissed every drop he released. When she peered up at him, he looked spent and peaceful.

Father Damien sighed as she rested her sweet head on his thigh. She was examining his flaccid dick and reached over to stroke it. Her other hand was still lightly stroking her clit when he had a revelation.

“Clarissa, I’ve received revelation for you,” he said huskily. She looked up, still stroking his cock. “But first, I need to inspect you to see if your penance made you aroused again. Because if it did, we’re going to have to go another route.”

“Will it be hard?” she asked, looking a little crestfallen. She knew that fingering her clit had made her wet again.

“The Lord’s paths are never easy. Come up and lay back on the couch. Spread your legs as wide as you can,” he said as he stood and started undressing. He lay on his stomach, his face inches from her pussy, and ran his finger through her juices. “Oh, sweet child, I’m afraid this is a different situation than I thought. You’re soaked again and your arousal has returned greater than before. Do you know what that means?”

Before she could respond, he flicked her clit with is tongue and she moaned, wantonly. 

“It means that you enjoyed sucking my cock. If you were a chaste woman, you would not have become aroused during my purge. I’m going to inspect you further while I tell you about my revelation.” He inserted two fingers and slowly moved them in and out. “Yes, you are much wetter than I thought. 

“So all of this was for nothing?” she asked. Clarissa didn’t know what to think. She wanted to be saved and she wanted to be pure enough to serve the Lord’s purposes--in His Kingdom. 

“No, sweetness,” he cooed. “God has shown me how you can use your weakness to serve in his kingdom. Remember the Lord said, 'my grace is sufficient for you, for my power is made perfect in weakness.” Clarissa was intrigued by that. She propped herself up on her elbows and felt her pussy clinch at the sight of a naked man between her widespread thighs. Father Damien had a hard time not staring at how her little tits bounced when she sat up or thinking about how they’d look while she bounced up and down on his cock. But he did think of it, and now it needed purging.

“Yes, God intends for you to embrace your depravity.” Clarissa looked confused so he continued. “The Lord sometimes needs people willing to traverse in the valley of sin in order to find his lost sheep. Our efforts here this evening have shown us that you are highly susceptible to lust and immorality. Clarissa, you were aroused during a purge! Your body likes being a whore.” His fingers were still fucking her slowly and he inserted a third to prepare her. “Can you tell me now that you're not enjoying this perversion you’re engaged in?” He crooked his fingers against that sensitive spot he’d found earlier. She didn’t respond. “You’re pussy tells a different story. You're enjoying being finger-fucked by your pastor. But don’t worry child.” He pressed lips to her clit and sucked gently. “The lord would like you to use these proclivities to help in his work by serving me,” he explained.

“Oh, God yes, I want to serve you!” she groaned. He added a fourth finger and increased his speed.

“There is a road to salvation for you, sweet Clarissa. God has just revealed it to me. But it will require very unconventional methods,” 

“Yes, yes!” she squeaked.

“I hear so many confessions that fills my mind with depraved images. I may need to purge even after I purge with the sinner." 

“What, ah, ah, ah” she mewled and Father found incredibly sexy. “What will that require? I want to help you.”

“The Lord wants you to be my concubine like the prophets of old had. You will wait for me at night and purge me of my sins and then I will purge you. Your new found ability to be such a good, dirty, little whore is just what I need to purge my sins and immoral desires so I can be clean to do His will. Can you do that for me? Will you be my dirty little slut?”

"But I don't know...ah, ah, ah" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"I will teach you. I will show you all the depraved things that are confessed to me so you can leech them from my soul. You're already so gifted my little whore." Father could feel her impending passion. He didn’t give her time to say no. He crashed his lips to her, flicking and nibbling her clit, and thrusting his fingers in until she exploded.

He lapped at her folds and plundered her tight hole with his tongue and Clarissa had no words. The feel of his tongue on her newly discovered erotic parts she knew that this could never be purged away. She was, indeed, a dirty whore. But the Lord loved her enough to have a plan for her. Father Damien knew exactly how to convince Clarissa of the best course of action. He pulled his finger out, crawled up her body settling between her legs. He pressed his weight into her, his semi-flacid dick sliding along her wet folds.

“You like this, don’t you?” he asked her. He moved his hips so his slid through her wet heat.

“Yeeeessss!” she moaned out.

“Good.” He licked his index finger and his pinky clean while he continued to pump his hips into her. He then pressed his middle two fingers to her lips. “Open up and taste the evidence of your lust.” She obeyed immediately. Clarissa swirled her tongue around his fingers, pretending it was his cock again. She noted the difference in taste between her cum and his and wondered what it would taste like together. "See, you even like the taste of being my whore." She hardly realize her hips were moving in concert with his.

“Look,” he said pulling her gaze to where he was rubbing his now erect penis against her clit, “if this feels good, if you want more, then you have your answer. The choice left before you is, do you want to be a whore in my service or a whore in the service of the Devil." He knew what she would answer so he reached down and positioned himself and pushed against her hole. “It’s up to you, my little fallen angel.” Her hole opened for him and he slid the tip in and then back out. She gasped.

“Don’t be shy,” he coaxed, entering again but a bit deeper. “Yes or no?” he continued his torturous teasing. “Mine or the Devil’s.”

“Oh, God, yours!” she breathed out lustily.

“Oh, baby, good choice,” he stopped her mouth with a searing kiss that left her breathless. Clarissa couldn’t believe that even after leading him into sin, failing at the purge and penance, he would still be willing to help save her. He was kissing her so deeply, so lovingly, his tongue caressing hers, that she didn’t realize he’d slowly been entering her pussy until his last harsh thrust.

“Uuggg!” she cried out. Clarissa realized he’d just taken her virtue. She couldn’t help the tears running down her face.

“Shhhh! Sweet girl. The sacrifice requires blood and you’ve just offered the blood of your virtue for the will of the Lord.” He slowly began rocking into her. With each of his gentle rocks, the pain was slowly replaced with growing pleasure.

“God, you feel so good. So tight, That's another sign,” he panted, “that you bring me so much pleasure in my purge,” he explained.

“You feel good to me too, Father.” she said after a long moan. 

Clarissa couldn’t have imagined her good fortune. She’d only just discovered she was a whore and he was giving her the opportunity to accept her true nature and find a path to redemption. Not only that, she could be a whore and be engaged in God’s work at the same time. It all made so much sense to her. She was a whore because she was aroused so easily by the basest acts. Father Damien needed a whore to help cleanse him. Ergo, she was required to take the sinful pounding he was doling out to her. It reaffirmed to her how good god truly is.

“Father, Father, Father, FATHER! YES! YES! YES!” she screamed when he finally pulled away from her mouth. 

He knew she loved the sound of their slapping skin and musk of their sex that hung in the air like a haze. He knew it because that what he needed in his concubine. And she was so good and so eager to serve him. 

“Take it, slut! Take my sin, my lust, my passion like the whore you are. Revel in our pleasure.” He was on his knees now, her hips pulled off the bed as he pounded furiously in her young, supple body. “The more you take, the harder you cum, the holier you made me.”

“God yes! Father. Give it to me. I want to be your whore. I will love being your slut! Oh god, teach me, use me, please.”

“What a perfect supplication to atone for your lust. Cum for me sweetness! Do my will and cum!” he commanded. 

“I’m cumming Father. I’m cummmmmmingggg!” He had no choice but to follow her lead and seal the verbal contract they had just made. She would be his whore and cleanse him every night of his sins.

He fell back to the couch, peppering her face with sweet kisses. He slowly and sensually ground into her a few more times, eliciting another tiny orgasm.

“You’re my little filthy, fallen angel, but my angel non-the-less,” he whispered in her ear. Father knew he wouldn’t be able to let her go. Not after such a divine revelation.

“Go to my private chambers and clean up. I will call your mother and explain to her why you will be living here in the rectory from now on,” he said kindly, cupping her face. Clarissa was alarmed at first, but as she thought about it she really didn’t want to go back home. She had bitten from the forbidden fruit and now she was fallen. There was no going back to Eden.

“You aren’t going to tell her about,” she didn’t finish her question but rolled her hips into him to make her point. He chuckled as he began to stiffen again.

“I will tell her that you came asking for spiritual sanctuary. She will understand and be proud of you. We will provide for your needs for as long as you provide for ours.” 

"Ours?" Clarissa asked.

"Father Tim and Brother George may require you services. I would be selfish not to share my concubine, wouldn't I?" he asked. His index finger circled her lips and he pressed against them. She accepted his finger and sucked, swirling her tongue around it pretending it was his dick. She wanted to suck his cock again. “Now, go clean up. My room is through that door and the second door on the left in between Father Tim and Brother George.”

“Yes, Father Damien.” He kissed her one last time before he rose off of her and pulled her to her feet. She reached for her clothes and he stopped her. “You won’t be needing those tonight. I have a lot of instruction for you tonight. After you shower, wait for me in bed. I think you should pray to God and give him gratitude. You remember the position from your Daughters of Eve classes?"

"Oh yes. I should remain naked?" she asked.

It is our wedding night my concubine. I will instruct you all night and we will purge all morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Requests?


End file.
